The present invention relates to a shoelace fastener, and more particularly relates to a fastening device for preventing loosening of a shoelace suited for use on athletic shoes.
The size of a shoe is usually designed a little larger than the standard real foot size in the region of the sole in order to provide good fit whilst allowing slight deformation of the foot during use. Such deformation of the foot usually appears in the intermediate section between the transverse arch and the ball of the foot.
Before using a shoe, its shoelace is knotted tightly on the flap by a user so as to fix the shoe onto the foot. Due to repeated deformation of the foot during use, however, the shoelace loosens gradually on the flat of the shoe. As the shoelace loosens, the foot is biased forwards within the shoe and the user""s fingers are pressed against the inside of the toe box. This forced contact pains considerably the foot of the user. In addition, the forward bias of the foot within the shoe develops a gap between the heel of the user and the counter of the shoe. This gap allows frequent up and down movement of the foot during use and causes repeated frictional contact of the heel and the inside of the counter. This repeated frictional contact also pains the foot of the user.
In addition to such pain, loosening of the shoelace allows relatively free movement of the foot within the shoe and the user loses reliable control on the shoe.
The pains on the foot and the poor control on the shoe concur to form fatal drawbacks in particular when the shoe is used for athletic purposes or long travels.
It is thus the prime object of the present invention to prevent loosening of a shoelace during use, thereby removing uncomfortable pain on a user""s foot and assuring reliable control on a shoe even during intense athletic movements.
In accordance with the basic concept of the present invention, a shoelace fastener comprises a holder piece, a fastener cap to be combined with the holder piece and a washer to be interposed between the holder piece and the fastener cap. The holder piece is made up of a serrate shank to be inserted through an eyelet of a shoe and an integral flat head adapted for contact with the inner surface of a flap of the shoe. The fastener cap is adapted for engagement with the serrate shank of the holder piece on the outer surface of the flap. The washer is provided with holes for passage of a shoelace and the serrate shank.